gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob Game Series
1989: SpongeBob The Video Game- Apple II, MS-DOS, Commodore 64 (Gary has been kidnapped by the Lava King, and SpongeBob needs to save him) 1990: SpongeBob The Video Game II- MS-DOS (Mr. Krabs was taken by the Lava King Jr. and Spongebob needs to rescue him) 1991: SpongeBob The Video Game Adventures- Nintendo Entertainment System, Sega Master System, Super Nintendo, Sega Genesis, Turbo Grafx 16, Amiga, Gameboy, Game Gear (Plankton of the Chum Bucket has stolen and ran away with a Krabby Patty, and SpongeBob needs to retrieve it) 1992: Spongebob: The Nautical Hero- Sega Genesis (The secret sauce of the krabby patty awaits in the poseidome, but Plankton wants to get to it first, so SpongeBob needs to get to the poseidome before plankton) 1993: Spongebob: The Legend of the Lost Spatula- Sega Genesis, Super Nintendo, Gameboy, Game Gear, Sega CD, Panasonic 3DO (SpongeBob journeys to find the Flying Dutchman's lost treasure, the Lost Golden Spatula) 1994: Spongebob Wrath of Plankton- Super Nintendo, Sega Genesis,Gameboy, Game Gear (Defeat the Plankton army from taking over Bikini Bottom) 1995: Spongebob: Journey to the Bottom of the Sea- Super Nintendo, Sega Genesis, Gameboy, Game Gear, Atari Jaguar, Playstation, Sega Saturn, Windows (Get the ancient sandwich formula from the bottom of ocean) 1996: Spongebob: The Justice League- Super Nintendo, Gameboy, Sega Genesis, Game Gear, Playstation, Sega Saturn, Windows (Defeat the League of Villains from ruling the city) 1996: Spongebob: 64- Nintendo 64 (Plankton has stolen the secret formula again, but this time, he hides it in a safe across the ocean, and Spongebob needs to retrieve it before Plankton looks at it) 1997: Spongebob: Time Trouble- Super Nintendo, Gameboy, Sega Genesis, Nintendo 64, Playstation, Sega Saturn, Windows (Stop Plankton from rewriting time to steal the formula) 1998: Spongebob: Lost at Sea- Nintendo 64, Playstation, Windows (To help Mr. Krab's Money Obsession, find the Dutchman's treasure to make him even more rich than before) 1999: Spongebob: Sea Stories- Nintendo 64, Playstation, Dreamcast, Gameboy Color, Windows (Mr. Krabs is telling ancient tales, and Spongebob acts them out) 2000: Spongebob: Operation Krabby Patty- Nintendo 64, Playstation, Dreamcast, Playstation 2, Gameboy Color, Windows (Spongebob needs to stop Plankton from stealing Mr. Krab's customers) 2001: Spongebob: Super Sponge- Nintendo 64, Playstation, Playstation 2, Gameboy Advance, Gamecube, Xbox, Gameboy Color, Windows (It's Patrick's birthday, so Spongebob wants to give Patrick Mermaidman's Autograph. In order to get it, Spongebob needs to do all these tasks for Mermaidman to give it to him) 2002: Spongebob: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman- Playstation, Playstation 2, Gameboy Advance, Gamecube, Xbox, Windows (Spongebob Accidentally frees the Flying Dutchman from his bottle, and the Dutchman puts a spell on all Spongebob's friends to work for the Dutchman forever, but Spongebob needs to defeat him) 2003: Spongebob: Battle for Bikini Bottom- Playstation, Playstation 2, Gameboy Advance, Gamecube, Xbox, Windows, N-GAGE (Plankton creates an army of robots, but the robots disobey plankton and run ravage and destroy bikini bottom, so Spongebob needs to clean up town by defeating the robots) 2004: Spongebob: The Movie Game- Playstation, Playstation 2, Gameboy Advance, Gamecube, Xbox, Windows, N-GAGE, Nintendo DS (Plankton's evil plan Z froze Mr. Krabs and plankton stole the formula, so spongebob needs to go to shell city and retrieve Neptune's crown to save the town, and Mr. Krabs) 2005: Spongebob: The Yellow Avenger- Playstation Portable, Nintendo DS (Man-Ray and Plankton teamed up to cause trouble. Spongebob and Patrick team up to defeat them) 2005: Spongebob: Lights, Camera, Pants- Playstation 2, Gameboy Advance, Gamecube, Xbox, Windows, Xbox 360, PSP, DS (Spongebob and the gang find out about the new mermaidman movie, and all of Bikini Bottom has entered, but Spongebob wants to be the leading role, the Sneaky Hermit) Category:Video Games